Lucy the Heart Slayer
by TrashReciptical
Summary: The five slayers knew they were screwed, during one of their fortnightly meetings they realised something. They all had crushes on the same girl, one Lucy Heartfillia.
Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, they belong to Hiro Mashima

It started like any other slayer meeting, in a local tavern in Magnolia, there was Laxus sarcastically calling role, in place of their missing Alpha who was as normal not able to attended, Natsu and Sting both fighting with each other, while Gajeel and Rouge watched dutifully from the corner, chiming in when necessary, this balance was kept until….Laxus brought the particular topic of crushes into question.

"So any of you idiots find a girl yet or are you still, how does Romeo put it _'forever alone'_?" Laxus asked condescendingly towards the other males.

"Like your one to talk spark plug" Gajeel grumbled towards the blond man. Choosing to ignore the spark plug comment Laxus responded

"Well I am actually gonna make a move soon, on this chick I've been eying for a while" Not wanting to be outdone the other slayers spoke up.

"Well so am I" Natsu huffed, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Yer, I'll be making my move soon" Gajeel replied quickly

"I the great Sting Euclliffe will also undoubtedly woo my crush" Sting spoke, not wanting to appear cowardly in front of his fellow slayers. At this all eyes shifted to Rouge, who only nodded his head in agreement to the others statements.

"So who are the lucky or should I say unlucky ladies" Laxus inquired with a touch of malice in his voice. Surprisingly at this they all seemed to stutter and began to blush, even Gajeel did!

"Why don't you say your crush first Beta?" Rouge asked, turning the question around on the man, who only shook his head

"I asked the question first, I get to hear answers first" was his response, which caused Gajeel, Natsu and Sting to yell in uproar about the unfairness, which meant Laxus argued back, which caused the three to yell in uproar (again), and this vicious cycle continued until Rouge, who could literally feel his brain cells shrieking in agony at being around them, interrupted their child like bickering to propose a theory

"Why not on the count of three we all say who we like" The other slayers, appreciating the genius compromise between them all agreed.

"Alright then, on three" Laxus stated, echoing Rouges theory.

"One"

"Two" The slayers began to look nervous, eyes flicking all over the place so as not to stare directly at anyone.

"Three" The slayers steeled themselves it was now or never, do or die.

"Luce"

"Blondie"

"Bunny girl"

"Lucy"

"Blondie"

(A/N both Laxus and Sting call Lucy blondie) The slayers all stared at each other in shock.

"Wait so we all have a crush on the same girl?" Sting asked shaking in fear, realising that he would have to face all the other slayers to get to Lucy.

"Looks like we do" Laxus ventured "The question is however, what are we gonna do about it?"

"Well I'm gonna call it a night" Natsu said yawning in an exaggerated manner, "And sleep in luce's bed" he mumbled the last part under his breath as he bolted from the tavern, well he tried to bolt from the tavern is the more likely term. Before he could go anywhere Laxus grabbed him by the scruff of his collar and lifted him up so that he couldn't reach the floor.

"What do you mean 'sleep in luce's bed'" Laxus growled threateningly.

"Well…..sometimesIsneakinandsleepinherbedwithher" he mumbled unintelligently.

"WHAT" the other slayers roared ,once again, in outrage.

"Wait so this is a normal thing?" Rouge asked to clarify any doubts the males had about the situation.

Natsu looked sheepish and began to blush "kinda" was the hesitant response that came from his lips.

"Well that's not gonna be happening anytime soon is it" Gajeel spoke, a cruel smirk twisting his lips, while the other slayers merely nodded in agreement.

"Well now that that's cleared up" Laxus said, glaring at the fire dragon slayer "What are we gonna do about the issue". This caused the other slayers except Rouge to yell out suggestions.

"We battle for her heart" Sting declared

"Nope, I say we serenade the bunny" Gajeel interjected bringing out his guitar

"Those are stupid, let's have an eating contest" Natsu yelled, Laxus and Rouge merely looked at each other, with similar expressions of horror and amusement, before Laxus zapped them all into submission.

"I say next meeting we consult the Alpha on what to do" Rouge suggested

"Sounds good, and it's better than anything those idiots have come up with" Laxus said agreeing with Rouges plan. Bending down to face the boys on the floor he stated

"Some ground rules, cannot ask her out on anything that could qualify as a date and if you do ask her to go somewhere you must bring someone with you. 2. There will be no sabotaging anyone else's chances. 3. There will be no fights in her honour, Serenading of any sort or any eating contests for her" he finished, glaring at Gajeel, Sting and Natsu. Who were too busy groaning in pain to disagree with the rules, only nodded.

"Good, we'll meet meet back here next meeting to consult the alpha" he spoke whilst walking out of the tavern, Rouge following suit. Leaving the Iron, fire and light dragon slayers to wallow in pain.

-x-

The fortnight passed by rather quickly, the males all getting to spend a fair amount of time with the girl, even if for some strange reason every third day she never showed up, and her scent disappeared completely.

-x-

At the local tavern the dragon slayers ,minus their alpha Cobra, gathered at their regular booth in the corner.

"Where is poison-breath?" Natsu said voicing the other slayers thoughts.

"Right here you flaming fucktard" The alpha spoke walking towards the booth where the slayers were seated.

"Oi" Natsu shrieked in indignation at Cobra's statement.

"So what's this all important problem that allowed you to be graced with my presence" he said sitting down with an air of superiority.

"Well the thing is-" Laxus began trailing off due to embarrassment.

"No need I've already taken the liberty of reading your souls and it appears the problem is quite obvious" He said with thinly veiled amusement, at their distress.

"Well then all knowing Alpha what should we do about it" Laxus sarcastically inquired.

"Well before this solution I actually have an announcement that may affect your judgement" He said getting up and walking towards the entrance of the tavern where the slayers could smell the familiar scent of vanilla, strawberries and a smell that could only be described as starlight.

Realising who it was Cobra was bringing in the other slayers tried to make themselves look presentable, in hopes to impress. Once Cobra and Lucy reached the table the poison slayer cleared his throat.

"You guy's remember the pact we made that at the start of these meetings that when we find and claim our mates we introduce them to you guys first?" he asked, the confused men in front of him that only nodded in agreement, eyes still on Lucy, noticing that her and Cobra's scent seemed to intermingle.

"Well then I would like you to meet my mate, Lucy Heartfillia" Cobra said pulling Lucy on his lap and nuzzling into her neck, affectionately, while Lucy giggled at the action as if it was normal. The other slayers staring in shock at their alpha came to the realisation that Cobra and Lucy were mates and promptly fainted.

"Oh, dear Erik I hope we didn't break them" Lucy said laughing at their actions while Cobra merely nuzzled further into her neck grateful that Lucy was his and no one else's, after all he couldn't have other guys eyeing his girlfriend of two years.


End file.
